Cerca-Carvajal
"Bay piti pa chich." To give little is not being cheap. -Haitian proverb ]] Cerca-Cavajal is a commune in Haiti's Central Department, part of the Hinche Arrondissement. A small town located in the hinterlands, the population was 23,251 at the 2015 census. The town is about thirty kilometers (20 miles) from the capital Hinche. Cerca-Carvajal is a city that is slim on resources. Drinking water, telephone, sanitation and health care are desired by its residential zones. Electricity is available only in the center of Cerca-Carvajal thanks to solar panels. The access roads leave much room for improvement. Slums are developing in the suburbs. Geography Cerca-Carvajal is located at 19.2696° N, 71.9387° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has an area of 156.59 square kilometers (60.46 square miles), of which 155.35 sq.km (99%) is suburban/rural and 1.24 sq.km (1%) is urban. Cerca-Carvajal is the northernmost town of the Central Department. It is bordered on the northeast by the Northeastern Department commune of Mombin-Crochu, on the east by twin sibling Cerca-la-Source, on the south and west by the city of Hinche, and on the northwest by the Northern Department communes of Pignon and La Victoire. In terms of its geographical position, Cerca-Carvajal is an interior commune, its dominant relief is the mountains, and its climate is considered normal. It has an extension zone: Colomin, which is a slum. The inhabitants of this commune are alled Carvajalais. Demographics Neighborhoods Economy At the Economic and Financial level, only two commercial cooperatives have been identified. The town has no hotel, restaurant or bank. Agriculture, Livestock and Trade are the main economic activities of the municipality. Trade is mainly with the municipalities of Hinche, Port-au-Prince and Cap-Haïtien. The local economy is based on growing cashews, mangoes and avocados. Then, the breeding is the engine of the economy of the Carvajalaise population. The region is still forested. Infrastructure Cerca Carvajal is very lightly endowed with infrastructures. Cerca-Carvajal is said to be an underdeveloped community, whose quality of life falls way below the norm of other Haitian cities. It lacks electricity and its housing material consists of adobe, mud bricks, and cheap wood. Transportation Route Departmentale 305 passes through the town from east to west. Route Nationale 3 is the nearest highway, with an access point located at a distance of 11 km (7 miles) west from the town center at the Colladere intersection in Hinche. The town is not drained and its streets are earth and are in poor condition, especially in rainy periods. The road that connects the city to the district of Rang is gravel. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune. Despite the misery, education is given in many schools. There are 67 primary schools (2 public and 65 private) and 4 secondary schools (1 public and 3 private). In addition, it has a family center and numerous literacy centers. There is no university or high school in Cerca Carvajal. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune. On the other hand, we have inventoried a dispensary with only four auxiliaries. With diseases infecting people such as malaria, tuberculosis, and gastrointestinal illnesses, the population is in dire need of medical intervention. One group doing remarkable work in prevention and treatment of infectious diseases is the Cuban Brigade Medical Team. They have reduced the rate of cholera cases by 23%. Utilities The municipality of Cerca Carvajal has four rivers and three springs. Two of these sources are collected and distributed, one for the services of the Presbytery and the other for the population of certain areas. Only the city of Cerca Carvajal is electrified. Security A sub-police station with nine policemen, a court of peace and a registry office constitute the Administrative and Judiciary Infrastructures of the municipality of Cerca-Carvajal. Culture Religion Several faiths have been listed in the commune. The majority of churches are Baptist. Communication At the time of the inventory, a project to set up a Teleco office was in progress. The postal service exists only in the city. The commune has neither radio station nor newspaper / magazine nor television station. Leisure The town has no library, museum or movie theater. The parish hall serves as a theater for some performances. Apart from the sports practiced in the municipality as: football (soccer), volleyball and basketball, twenty-three gaguères complete the meager places of entertainment and recreation of the inhabitants of the town. In the field of cultural heritage, there is also the existence of a natural site (the Zim Basin) located at the communal section of Rang. Organizations The town of Cerca-Carvajal is supported by an NGO called Haiti Outreach. Remoteness Cerca-Cavajal's remoteness is magnified by difficult terrain a traveler must navigate to get there. A trek across a limestone path on the embankment of a barren valley is necessary to reach it. Streams along the way contaminated with debris, are the only source of drinking water for people and work animals. Cholera bacteria lurks in the water, and the absence of cholera anti-prevention kits perpetuates high rates of infection. Tourism On the tourist level, there are many tourist sites and wonders such as: • the Grotto in Morne Cede recently discovered • the Grotto Benoit Batraville in Rang • La Roche Étampée (Woch Tanpe nan Kréyòl Ayisyen), • Bassin Zim between Papaye and Demahague, • The lakes in the localities of Garette and Rang, those in the locality of Rene (next to the public market of the town), • The Trou Charlemagne in Paincroix (Penkwa nan Kreyol Ayisyen), • Lavilokan near Roche Etampée ... amongst others. h.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Centre, Haiti Category:Hinche Arrondissement Category:Communes with 5 neighbors Category:Route D-305 Category:Agriculture production Category:Livestock production Category:Peanut production Category:Mango production Category:Cashew production Category:Avocado production